


Ink

by Hyrulehearts1123, sageclover61



Series: Flufftober 2020 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Michael is a good brother, Pre-Canon, Raphael is a sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehearts1123/pseuds/Hyrulehearts1123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61
Summary: Raphael has been working hard, and sometimes, that leads to her falling asleep at her desk. Luckily, she has her brother Michael to help her.
Relationships: Michael & Raphael (Supernatural)
Series: Flufftober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950517
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Ink

“Hey, Raph. Are you awake?”

Raphael blinked sleepily up at her older brother. She glanced at the desk she was sitting at. The jar of ink had tipped over, spilling over the worn groove of the wooden table, including the sigils she had written so many times that they were permanently carved into it.

Lucifer had Fallen, Gabriel had disappeared, and Michael had become absent in his religious servitude to a Father she was half convinced no longer cared for any of his children. So she had lapsed into silence, but she had taken to writing. A secret. A promise. An oath.

_ I will do no harm. _

The mirror of which was now plastered across her arm and in her wing because she’d fallen asleep at her desk. She pouted up at her older brother.

Michael ran a comforting hand through her clean wing. “You need a bath, little sister.”

Raphael  _ hated _ baths. Not because she didn’t like being clean, but because she hated how they made her wings feel. “ _ Mica. _ ”

“I promise I’ll groom them afterwards, and I found a new story to read with you.”

Raphael sighed, glancing back at the ink that was covering her arm and wing, before finally nodding. “Fine, we can go.” She pouted, before glaring up at Michael again. “It better be a really good story, though, or I’m gonna be upset.”

Michael was smiling softly though, which helped to comfort the disgruntled feelings inside her. “The best story,” he promised, taking Raphael’s hand, and guiding her out of her room, towards the spring where they would bathe. “It’s about two brothers, and how they will work to save the world…”


End file.
